Patriot Surger
The Patriot Surger is a Rally Car appearing in all MotorStorm games to date. It is based on a 1969 Dodge Charger, an American muscle car; however, it is portrayed as being quite a bit smaller than its inspiration. Like all others in its class, the Surger is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but this type of Rally Car is not suitable for the mud, unlike the Italia Gagliano, which is more suited to rough terrain. As with many Rally Cars, this car is best at driving on long, dry and flat track surfaces. The Surger first appeared in MotorStorm: Monument Valley, then Pacific Rift and Arctic Edge, and was also spotted in various gameplay footage/screenshots for MotorStorm: Apocalypse. It has been added to the far latter game as a Muscle Car in the Remix Pack DLC. It then appeared as the "Veteran" Muscle Car DLC in MotorStorm RC. ''Arctic Edge'' customizable parts *Front Bumper (colour changing allowed) *Wheels (colour changing allowed) *Rear Item *Number of available slots for sponsor stickers: 6 *Bonus livery: No The Snake Eyes The Snake Eyes is the personal vehicle of Dice. The Snake Eyes is a Patriot Surger that has been radically weight-stripped. Because of this, its structural rigidity has been permanently comprimised. Consequences include increased chance of rolling and the possibility of snapping clean in half under extreme shear. It's not safe, but for Dice, the drift's the thing. "Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" - Dice - Festival Card No. 122 Trivia *Oddly enough, despite the fact that Dice's "Snake Eyes" Surger is portrayed in Motion Comics as sporting a single exhaust pipe sticking out and over the trunk area (a Customization option), its actual in-game model only has the stock twin exhaust system. *In one Motion Comic scene for Mash, Big Dog has Tyler demonstrate the danger of overboosting with a trashed Patriot Surger without wheels. *The Surger's explicit class change (from Rally Car to Muscle Car) makes it the first vehicle in the entire MotorStorm series to receive such treatment. *There are multiple Patriot Surgers that are exclusive to Monument Valley, including the popular Police Car, as well as the AI-only American Dream, rusty, and The Marshall. Though, the Marshall Surger can be found wrecked on Riptide and The Edge in Pacific Rift as an easter egg. *At the ramp shortcut near the beginning of the track Colossus Canyon , there is an old busted up Patriot Surger on the right hand side with a red vinyl that has not yet been released for players to use in any game so far. *If you haven't purchased the Remix Pack for Apocalypse yet, this vehicle can be driven for free in Dice's DLC event pack in the "Waves of Mutilation" event on BoardWalk. *The Surger has appeared, in one form or another, in every MotorStorm title. *The Surger is also available to download for MotorStorm RC, for the price of £0.40/€0.49/$0.49. It is marketed as the "Veteran Muscle Car". *It is also one of the most popular vehicles in the entire MotorStorm series, being one of the games' seven signature vehicles. *The Surger is arguably the most well known MotorStorm vehicle, although the same could be said for the Wombat Typhoon and some others. *In Pacific Rift, the rear licence plate of the Surger's flame livery reads "2 HOT 4 U". Dice's Patriot Surger.jpg|Dice's Patriot Surger. The Surger.jpg|Jumpin' over the lava. Surger 2 rek.jpg|Dice's Surger in Wreckreation, outside of single player mode. Msmv surger 3.jpg|The "Police" livery. Also appears in RC. Msmv surger 2.jpg|The BITE ME livery. Also appears in RC. Msmv surger 1.jpg|The "2 HOT 4 U" livery. Also in MSPR and RC. MSArcticEdge Surger.jpg|The Surger in Arctic Edge (using non-stock parts). Ai rust surger.jpg|Rusted-out Surger. AI vehicle only. Mspr wreck 3.jpg|Wrecked Marshall in Pacific Rift as an Easter Egg. Dream surger.jpg|"American Dream" Surger. AI-only livery. Marshall surger 1.jpg|"The Marshall" Surger, another AI-only livery. MAINLINE - 'End of the Line'_5.jpg|The Surger creating havoc on Mainline. veteran Surger.jpg|The "Veteran" Surger in RC. Concept art (Patriot Surger).jpg Concept art (Patriot Surger 2).jpg|Stock Surger in Apocalypse. Dice Surger motion comics.jpg|Dice's Surger in a Motion Comic. 151 Patriot Surger.jpg 152 Patriot Surger.jpg 153 Patriot Surger.jpg PatriotSurger Bite Me.jpg Patriot Surger spinout..jpg Patriot Surger Wreck..jpg Patriot Surger..jpg Patriot Surger close to wrecking..jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Patriot Category:Rally Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:DLC Category:Veteran Vehicle Collection Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:Customizable Vehicles (MSA) Category:Customizble Vehicles (MSAE)